


backseat serenade

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael sneaks out of the house to show luke his pretty new skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backseat serenade

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen. [katie](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/) and i have been talking about high school senior luke and his sophomore boyfriend michael (aka present day/17 year old [luke](https://31.media.tumblr.com/cccd47e6713f3bc11cc7775d3b935099/tumblr_inline_n1fkaqqamB1qzyko9.jpg) and 15 year old [michael](https://31.media.tumblr.com/74407f7b6dce0981f153751a4920f312/tumblr_inline_n1fkadf6w31qzyko9.jpg) (which is why i tagged for underage ok)) non stop for like two days now and this particular conversation almost killed me so i decided to turn it into a fic. i've never written anything like this before so i'm sorry if it's bad??? title's from the song by all time low.

Michael’s standing in front of the mirror in his room, phone in hand, admiring the new skirt that Luke bought him earlier this week. He can’t even keep count of how many he has now. Ever since the first time he wore one for Luke he’s become obsessed with buying them for Michael. This one's a little shorter than the others. It just barely covers his ass (which looks incredible, he thinks) and it makes his legs look even longer.

He takes one more picture and is about to send it to Luke when Luke says, ‘ _i wanna see you. can you sneak out?_ ’

Michael tiptoes down the hall to his parents room and when he sees they’re both asleep he sends back ‘ _yeah. park down the street and text me when you get there._ ’ He locks his bedroom door quietly and shuts off the light so his parents think he’s asleep and he tugs on a pair of sweatpants so no one sees him running down the street in the middle of the night wearing a skirt.

When his phone lights up with another text from Luke, he swings his legs over his bedroom window and grabs the tree branch right there before dropping the few feet to the ground. He scurries down the street, finds Luke's car parked a block away from his house and climbs in the back seat when he reaches it.

"What are you doing back there?" Luke asks, turning around in the drivers seat to face him.

Michael doesn't say anything, just lifts his hips and slides his sweatpants off, drawing a gasp from Luke when he sees what he has on underneath.

"Is that the one I just got you?" Luke breathes as he climbs back to sit next to Michael. He nods and Luke swears under his breath, "It looks amazing on you."

Michael blushes and mumbles a thank you and tells Luke, "I was about to send you a picture when you texted me."

Luke grins and pecks at Michael's bottom lip, "Seeing it in person is better."

Luke lets his hand trail up Michael's thigh and Michael's breath hitches in his throat when Luke rubs at him through the skirt. Luke's eyes widen when he reaches underneath and finds that Michael doesn't have anything else on.

"You're so hot like this," Luke says as he wraps a hand around Michael's cock, strokes him a few times before smirking, "Wanna ride me, baby?" He asks and Michael nods immediately.

Michael goes for the button on Luke's jeans, tugs them down to his knees and swings his leg over so he's straddling Luke's thighs. He reaches a hand back to open himself up and moans quietly as Luke kisses his neck.

"Such an eager little kitten," Luke hums and Michael just nods.

"Yeah," Michael says, "Need you to fuck me. God, I wanna bounce on your cock so bad, Luke, please."

Luke's mouth drops open with a moan, he wastes no time in grabbing Michael by his hips and sinking him down onto his cock. Luke pauses to give Michael time to adjust and Michael's breathing is shaky, his full pink lips parted and his green eyes wide. Michael shifts his hips a bit, nods for Luke to go ahead and Luke kisses Michael sloppily as he starts fucking up into him.

Michael's got his hands braced on Luke's broad shoulders and he whimpers into Luke's mouth with every thrust. He flicks his tongue over the black stud in the corner of Luke's bottom lip and purs, "Looks so hot on you, Lukey."

Luke's so overwhelmed with how sexy Michael is riding his cock in the backseat of his car in the middle of the night in his hot little skirt that he can barely move anymore and Michael smirks at him, grabs one of Luke's hands and guides it to his cock under his skirt. Once Luke's got a lazy rythym going with his hand, Michael starts rolling his hips at the same tempo. Luke's still got his other hand on Michael's hip trying to guide him but he's so out of it that it's really no help at all.

Michael starts to pick up his pace, throws his head back with a moan as Luke twists his hand on his cock and Luke's so in awe of Michael bouncing on top of him that he doesn't even have time to warn him that he's close before he's coming, filling Michael up with a drawn out moan of his name.

Luke's slumped against the seat now and Michael's fucking his fist because Luke's so orgasm drunk that he's not even trying anymore but Michael doesn't mind. He likes that he was able to make Luke all flustered for a change.

Luke leans forward and kisses Michael softly, mumbles, "Come for me, baby," against his lips and Michael moans, tightens his grip on Luke's shoulders as he comes all over Luke's stomach.

Michael buries his face in Luke's neck when he comes back to himself, feels Luke's cock twitch inside him so he shifts to let Luke slip out of him but he doesn't let Michael go far, pulls him back down to kiss him lazily a few times.

Luke brushes a few strands of hair out of Michael's eyes and gives him a dopey smile, "I love you, Michael," he whispers.

Michael giggles and kisses Luke again, "I love you, too."

He stays cuddled against Luke's chest for a while before he tells him he's gotta get home so his parents don't realize he's gone. He climbs off of Luke's lap and puts his clothes back on and when he's finished Luke's still just sitting there staring at him.

Michael grins and helps Luke get his pants back up, asks him, "Are you okay to drive home?"

Luke nods so Michael climbs out of the car with Luke right behind him and Luke grabs him around the waist, mouths at his shoulder through his shirt and mumbles, "Can't you come home with me? I wanna cuddle with you all night."

Michael smiles and turns around in Luke's arms, tells him, "I'll see you at school," and Luke growls because that's still like six hours away.

"Hey," Luke says and tips Michael's chin up, "Thank you for showing me your pretty new skirt. I think this might be my favorite one," he smirks.

"Mine too," Michael giggles and then adds, "Babe I have to go."

Luke sighs as Michael stands on his toes to kiss him a few times and he's so reluctant to let him go, "Goodnight, kitten," he whispers.

Michael blushes and smiles shyly at him, "Goodnight."

 **  
**Luke gets back into the car and Michael makes his way back to his house, climbs up the tree and back into his room and collapses on his bed immediately, letting out a high pitched squeal into his pillow because he's got a super hot older boyfriend who thinks he looks pretty in skirts and loves Michael just as much as Michael loves him.


End file.
